


Fallen (Working Title)

by Queen_Of_Cloudcuckoo_Land



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I paid absolutely no attention to canon, Magic, Memory Loss, My First Undertale Fanfic, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, first person pov for original character, my first fanfic im confident in posting at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Cloudcuckoo_Land/pseuds/Queen_Of_Cloudcuckoo_Land
Summary: Sans was tired. He’s tried everything to stop his timeline from resetting. There where a few times he almost succeeded, when it had been Frisk instead of Chara who had faced him in the Halls of Judgement. But Chara always got her way in the end. There was only so many times he could witness his friends and family turn to dust. Sans was losing the will to fight. And he was certain that as soon as he gave up, Chara would erase this timeline entirely.So he faces down Chara, because he’s the only one who can. She’s on another genocide run, and he’s waiting patiently in the halls of judgement.  Chara comes to him, he begs her to stop, they do battle, and he dies again.Chara resets for the final time. One more genocide before she erases the timeline for good. But this time, it isn’t Frisk who falls into the Underground. It’s a human no one’s ever seen before. And she just might be the key to breaking Chara’s hold over the Underground.





	1. The Fall

I was falling. But from what and to where I did not know. I groped blindly in the dark, searching for something to slow my descent. But it was like I was tumbling down a void. There was nothing to grab onto. And so I kept falling - until I hit the ground.

I woke up in a patch of bright yellow buttercups. I stared upwards and saw the sky. It was far above me, the walls of the hole I had fallen down impossibly steep. I knew for certain that I could not get out the way I fell in.

Things weren’t entirely bad. The sun was centered above me, casting its light and warmth even this far below the earth. The flowers I had landed on had somehow cushioned my fall; If I had fallen just a few feet over, I would not have woken up.

I tried my hardest to remember what led me this situation. It was then that I panicked, because I could not even remember my own name. I couldn’t remember anything from before.

I was in immense pain and terrified. What if nobody knew where I was? What if I broken every bone in my body? I couldn’t move from here! I’d die slowly, all alone. I started to cry. It started out as small sniffles, and even that hurt. But once I started crying, I couldn’t stop. I was scared and alone and _everything hurt._

As I lay there crying, sobs echoing off the cave walls, I heard the smallest ruffle. It sounded like the rustling of leaves. I bent back my head to look around. The sight of one of the flowers staring back at me stunned me so badly that I immediately silenced myself. And then it spoke.

“Who are you?” It asks, its face showing clear confusion. I sniffle once, trying to reign in the tears. “I don’t know.” I confess. The flower frowns. He opens his mouth to speak. “I’ve never seen you before and I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”

“I’m not supposed to be here, Mr.Flower. I fell down here, somehow.” I tell the flora.

“Ugh, don’t call me Mr.Flower. The name’s Flowey. Pleased to meet ya.”

He offers one of his petals for a handshake. I stare at it for a few seconds.

“I can’t move my hand.” I say.

“Can’t you move anything?”

Flowey asks, looking slightly concerned. I tried moving my hand. My pinkie twitched.

“I can do that.” I say, then chuckle. This seemed like a very bizarre encounter. Was I losing my mind?

“Are you real, Mr.Flower?” I ask dazily. Flowey groans.

“I told you, my names Flowey. What do I call you?” He asks, peering down at me with a look of disdain. “I don’t know.” I say again. “I don’t know who I am or how I got down here.”

We stare at each other in silence. That is, until Flowey hears a noise. I blink and he’s gone, replaced with a pair of fuzzy feet. If I moved my head back I could probably make out a face. But I couldn’t even move my arm let alone lift up my head. “Oh dear!” Says a motherly voice. “Are you okay, my...child?”

* * *

Toriel had never seen a human so big. All of the humans that had fallen down had been so small compared to her; this one looked to almost be as tall as her. Well, one thing’s for sure, she couldn’t carry this one to her home. “Are you okay?” She asks, taking note of the large bruises and the child’s dazed expression. “Your a goat!” The girl blurts out, then giggles. “I hit my head.” She says. “That’s not - that’s not normal-” And then, with one final giggle, the child passes out.

Toriel’s not weak. As a boss monster, her magical strength is far above that of a normal one. But all monsters are physically weak, with the exception of Undyne. And this child was _heavy._ Maybe if she…

Toriel bends down and careful grabs the girls arm. She manuvers her into sitting up as gently as she can. The girl groans and takes in a deep breath. Her eyes shoot open, and for a second Toriel could have sworn she was staring into the eyes of Chara. But the girl blinked, and her eyes were storm grey, not chestnut brown.

“Are you awake?” She asks. The human groans before weakly replying.

“Can you stand?” The human girl nods slightly. Leaning heavily on Toriel, she moves her feet under her and pushes up.

 

“Are you ok?” The girl shakes her head then grimances. “Head hurts.” She says, slurring her words. “Let me help.” Toriel places her hands on either side of the tall child’s face. She lets her magic heal her. With every passing second the human girl visibly grows stronger. She’s no longer slouching over from the pain, and the hazy look in her eyes is replaced with a bright curious one. The cuts and bruises from the fall heal, leaving her pale skin unblemished. “My name is Toriel. What is your name, my child?” Toriel asks.

 

The human girl looks distraught when she replies.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know.” I say. Whatever Toriel did to me seemed to have erased any evidence of the fall. My head no longer hurt and I could move around freely. I began to pace back and forth, desperately trying to remember my name. But there was nothing there, no memories before the fall. “I don’t know my name!” I shout hysterically. Toriel is looking worriedly at me. “I don’t know my name!” I repeat “, and your a- your a goat! I don’t think that’s normal!”

 

“Alright, maybe you should take some deep breaths and just focus on that okay?” Toriel advises.

I try to do what she says.

“In and out- that’s it, you got it!” Toriel cheers me on.

“In through your nose and out through your mouth. Do you feel any better?” Toriel asks.

 

I did feel better. “But I still don’t remember my name.” I said, slightly hysterical.

“Maybe it will come to you once you rest. Come now, my child. It is not safe for you out in the open. Let me lead you to my home.”

Toriel reaches out a paw for me to take. I do so, gingerly. “Where are we?” I ask as Toriel leads me away from the rays of light. “This is the underground, my child. The realm of the the monsters.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The realm of...monsters?” I ask. Despite the magic Toriel used to heal me (for what else could it have been?) I was still a bit dazed. I wasn’t holding on to Toriel anymore, so there was no one to catch me when I tripped over my own feet. Toriel paused and looked back. “Are you okay?” She asked, clearly concerned. “I’m fine.” I say as I spit out the dirt I ate.

“My child, you must be careful” Toriel admonishes “There are many traps and puzzles in the underground. If you fail to solve them, it could be dangerous.” She helps to me my feet. I proceed to dust myself off. I’m wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt, so the dirts not that noticeable once I’m finished.

“I’m still a bit dizzy.” I offer as an explanation. “I’m not normally that clumsily. At least, I think...I don’t remember.” We walk in silence after that. I examine my surroundings. Toriel and I were walking down a stone tunnel. I run my hands along the wall. They’re smooth and cold to the touch. They were purple-tinged and emitting a weak, equally purple light.

“The stones are glowing.” I said to myself.  
“They’re enchanted” Toriel answers.  
“With magic?”  
“Yes. Most things in the underground are.”

We continue on in silence. I get the feeling Toriel’s watching me - but everytime I go to look, she’s staring straight ahead. Up ahead, the tunnel forks. We go right, and enter into a cave so large that the ceiling was obscured in darkness. But that wasn’t the thing that caught my attention. It was the large tree in the middle - it’s trunk pitch black and its leaves blood red.

 

* * *

  
Toriel smiles when the child gawks at the tree. “How is it growing? There’s no sunlight down here!” she exclaims. Toriel laughs. The child was so quiet in the tunnel, it was nice to hear her voice. “Do you remember what the trees looked like on the surface?” Toriel asks. The girl furrows her brow.

“The trunks were brown and the leaves were green.” She states confidently. She then looks back at the tree and frowns. “The trees were brown and green, not red and black. What’s wrong with this one, is it sick?” The child moves to lay her hand on the trunk. She jerks it back, clearly startled at what she felt. She looks at Toriel with sad eyes. “I can’t explain it, but it feels alive. It felt sick though...is it dying?”

Toriel was surprised that the child could feel the tainted magic coming from the tree. Most of the plants originating from the surface were poisoned by magic in the underground. A side effect of relying on magic in place of the sun. But there was no other way for plants to grow down here. It was a very slow death. The tree in question had been dying for centuries.

“Yes, unfortunately magic does strange things to non-monster beings. The tree’s been sick for a very long time.” The child’s frown deepens. She moves to rest her hand on the trunk again. “I wish I could help it.” She whispers. Then, something very strange indeed happened.

The trunk beneath the child’s hand began to glow a soft blue. The girl lets out a startled yelp. She tires to pull her hand off, but it won’t budge at all. “Toriel, help me!” she cries. Toriel rushed to do just that, but a burst of magical wind emanating from the tree sweeps through the cavern. She can see the leading edge of it, tinged blue with magic just like her own. But she had never seen it react so noticeably with someone - monster or human alike. It pushes her back, away from the child.

She could only watch in equal parts confusion, worry, and awe as it swirled gracefully around the cavern before converging back onto the girl. Somehow, the child was drawing the magic out of the tree and into herself. It’s never been heard of before. Not even boss monsters like herself were capable of draining that much magic from a living source. But the girl was human, and surely this much magic would poison her like it did to the tree.

“Don’t absorb it!” Toriel yells over the winds “You’ll be poisoned! Humans aren’t meant to have magic!” The winds begins to pick up speed. The girl’s absorbing too much magic. It’s spilling out, wrapping her in a blue light. Toriel fears the girl would drain the entire underground of magic when, thankfully, the flow of it suddenly stops. Toriel rushes to where the child is still standing, still wrapped in a nearly blinding blue light.

 

* * *

 

 

Underneath my hands the bark began to glow blue. The tree was heating up and my hands grew uncomfortably hot. I try pulling away, but the muscles in my entire body were contracted. I couldn’t move an inch, just like when I first fell down here.

“Toriel!” I scream “Help me!” I can’t move to check, but I heard footsteps behind me.

Then the tree explodes. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. I clench my eyes shut as a wave of wind blew past me seemingly out of nowhere. The tree grew hotter beneath my touch. I could barely make out Toriel’s shout of “Don’t absorb it! Magic isn’t meant for humans!”

But I could feel it entering me through the small of my back. I swear I could feel it spread throughout my body. It burned like liquid metal though my veins. It hurt so much. After what felt like hours the burning slowly turned into an unpleasant warmth, and then it faded as the blue glow beneath my hands did the same. I tried once again to free myself. With a sound like thunder, my hands pulled free from the trunk.

And then, as the last of the magic entered me, I had a vision. It wasn’t my memories returning, of that I was sure of. I couldn’t make sense of any of it. They were pictures flashing through my mind so fast I couldn’t even tell what I was looking at. But a few things repeated themselves over and over again: A skeleton in a blue hoodie, a child in a striped sweater holding on tight to a stick. The same child, but taller and holding a plastic knife in their hands. This very same cavern, covered in dust. The skeleton in the blue hoodie, cradling a long red scarf in his hands.

There was more, but they were lost in the other visions. My head felt like it was about to explode. But the visions petered out eventually, and as soon as my muscles relaxed I fell to the ground on my knees. My head drops back and all I see is the magic surrounding me. It’s too overwhelming and I pass out soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

With an ominous crack, the child manges to tear her hands away from the trunk. The magic dissipates and with it the light it brought to the cavern. Toriel rushes over just at the child collapses backwards. She’s still glowing blue, a sure sign her bodies oversaturated with magic. But she’s still breathing, and Toriel lets out a sigh of relief. Her house is just a few tunnels away. She’d have to carry the human girl the rest of the way there.

As she leans over to pick the girl up she feels a familiar presence. She straightens up with the girl in her arms and looks around. She thought she saw a yellow flower among the fallen leaves. But she blinks, and nothing's there. Must be my imagination she thinks before turning to leave.

This child needs a name she thinks to herself.  
I wonder if she’ll like the name Ellie?

 

* * *

 

 

Chara was furious. It wasn’t Frisk who had fallen down, no, it was some useless girl who she had never seen before. Where was Frisk? Would they still fall? And most importantly, who the hell was the new girl? Chara wanted to kick something, but her incorporeal form wouldn’t let her. This was supposed to be the final reset, dammit! Everything was supposed to go perfectly, she had it all planned out!

But this damn girl had to go throw a wrench in her plans. Chara had to figure out how to get rid of her, and quick. Hopefully, in the next reset, it would be Frisk who falls. But for now there’s nothing she can do besides wait on Asriel to gather information.

Speak of the devil she thinks as Asriel reappears before her. “What have you got?” She asks, getting right to the point.  
“You might not like this -” Asriel begins  
“Get to the point!” Chara demands  
Asriel swallows nervously. “She absorbed magic from the tree near mom’s - near Toriel’s house. She got stronger without killing any monsters.” Chara frowns. “But she’s human, right? That shouldn’t be possible…” Asriel fidgets as Chara mumbles to herself.

Humans can’t use magic she thinks to herself. Not once during a reset did Frisk ever show any signs of being able to. And she never heard anyone mention it at all, no matter how many resets she’s been through. She wishes she could just reset now. But she could only do that in the Halls of Judgement, and that girl just made it to Toriel’s home. It would be quite some time before she made it all the way there.

What to do until I can take control? Chara thinks out loud. Asriel is still waiting for her to dismiss him. “Asriel, after she leaves the ruins, but before she meets Sans, I want you to mess with her. Don’t kill her - just see if she fights back, see if she can use magic - and then report back to me.”

“I’ve got it.” Asriel says before disappearing back into the ground.  
Chara makes her way to the tree only a few yards away from her old home. It’s no longer black and red. The brown branches seem thicker, and the tree is bursting with green leaves. Chara frowns. The girl was already changing things. She didn’t like it at all.

_This is world is mine_ Chara thinks vindictively _I won’t let anyone else have it._


	3. Chapter 3

Memories that aren’t mine play on repeat in my head. They’re filled with strange characters - monsters like Toriel, except they looked nothing alike. A strange fish-like lady, a very tall skeleton, a dinosaur in a lab coat. All chatting happily with a young human child they called “Frisk.”

Frisk couldn’t have been much older than ten. She’s smiling, gesturing wildly at the tall skeleton. With a jolt of recognition I realize that Frisk was in the visions I had back at the tree.

I couldn’t hear what they were saying. But I could hear laughter, and despite not knowing who any of these people were, the sound relaxed me a bit. I was seeing happy memories.

But that didn’t last for long. I blinked, and the scene changed dramatically. Frisk was no longer Frisk. She was taller, and her hair was lighter. The monsters were gone, and a dust-like powder filled the air. This girl, to, I had seen in my visions.

_Something...Something feels_ **_wrong_ **

Not-Frisk speaks, and she’s speaking to me. I know this because when the girl turned around, she points a knife in my direction. She knew I was there.

_That look in her eye. She’s_ **_dangerous_ **

It felt stupid to feel that. The girl was barely older than Frisk.

Thirteen at the oldest, a good four years younger than me. But she was gripping a knife like she knew how to use it, and it was making me nervous.

_And she just keeps_ **_staring_ **

I was scared. But I was also confused, and I wanted answers.

“Who are you? What happened to the others?” I asked, my voice wavering slightly. Not-Frisk stares at me for a little while longer. I assumed she wasn’t going to answer, that maybe she couldn’t see me - then she spoke.

“My name is Chara. And don’t worry about the monsters - I killed them.”

I glance at the knife in her hands. The aura coming off this kid - I didn’t doubt that she killed them. “But why?” I blurted out. Chara’s mouth twists in on itself in a horrific copy of a smile. “Why? Because I could!” She laughs maniacally. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach. “They’re...They’re so weak! All it takes is one good swing and ‘poof!’ They’re gone!”

Chara straightens up, the laughing ceasing abruptly. “They can’t even fight back.” She states coldly. The look in her eye was like that of a kid burning ants with a magnifying glass. “An entire race of monsters, killed by a human child! How pathetic is that?!” She starts laughing again, and I knew I would hear that sound in my nightmares if I survived this.

I take a step back, the hairs on my neck standing on end as a single drop of sweat rolls down the side of my face. “What’s-” I swallow, my throat suddenly dry “What’s so funny about genocide?”

All movement stops. Chara’s no longer laughing. But she’s smiling, and it’s too wide and her eyes are too red to convey any sort of happiness. “Is that what you call it? Yes, I suppose that does sound right. But wouldn’t you do the same?” Chara asks.

“No, I would not!” I exclaim. Chara smiles like she knows I’m lying. “We’ll see. You have the power to shape this world - for now. We’ll see which path you take when you realize there’s no way out.” And then she’s gone.

And I wake up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house.

 

* * *

  

The room is dark when I wake up. The smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie floats through the air. It smells heavenly and my stomach growls loudly. I’m torn between the desire to stay in bed or to get up and eat, but eventually my stomach wins out.   

I sit up and immediately discover why the smell of pie was so strong. A single slice of it was laying on the floor (on a plate, thankfully.) It was dark enough that I almost stepped on it. I pick up the plate and search for a light. There’s a floor lamp right next to the bed I was sleeping on, so I make my over to it.

After turning it on I sit on the bed and eat. I wasn’t the biggest fan of pie, but I could definitely get used to Toriel’s. Stomach sated for now I take my time looking around the room. A chest by a desk and dresser catches my attention. I make my way over to it and lift up the lid.

Children’s shoes of a variety of colors and sizes lay within. I pick up one and notice the dust surrounding those on the bottom. Whosever shoes these were, they hadn’t been used in a long time. I close the chest and move on to studying the desk.

There’s an extremely dusty photo frame. At first I had thought that the dust was obscuring the photo. But after I had blown it away (and sneezed up a storm) I found the photo frame empty.

I tried opening dresser, but the doors where jammed shut. Next to it is a full size mirror. I check my reflection and when I looked just fine. With the back of the room explored, I moved on to the front. The only thing of interest there was a box of children’s toys at the base of the bed. I rummaged through it a bit before deciding there was nothing of interest there after all.

The only thing left to do was to open the door and explore the rest of the house.

I'm reaching for the doorknob when a sudden, horrible headache makes me double over. I crack my head on the doorknob on the way down. Stunned and off balance, I tumble to the floor.

I’m seeing double and my left eye feels like it was on fire. I manage to crawl my way to the bed and I use it to pull myself up. As I’m pulling myself up I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I’m wrapped in that strange blue glow just like I was early. But there was something wrong with my eye. The magic there billowed outwards like a fire caught in a strong wind, and felt just as intense.

I must have cried out because I soon heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door. It flew open just as the pain in my flared even more.

The lights in the room shatter simultaneously  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

\- A few minutes before Ellie awakes -

The child was running a fever. Toriel watched uneasily as the human tossed and turned. She had no doubt that the magic she had absorbed was to blame for Ellie’s disturbed sleep. But she didn’t know what to do about it. And so Toriel did what she often did when she felt anxious - she baked.

_ I wonder if she’d prefer butterscotch or cinnamon? But what if she doesn’t like the one I make? Oh well, if I put the flavors together she’d at least like half. _

And so Toriel set about baking the pie. She made if from scratch and it would take her two hours.

“Surely Ellie would be awake by then” she says to herself

* * *

Ellie was not awake by then. Toriel, with slice of pie in hand, knocks on the door and gets no response. She opens the door and finds that Ellie is still asleep. But she’s not tossing or turning anymore and her breathing has evened out considerably. Toriel sighs in relief.  _ It seems the magic isn’t having any overtly ill effects. Thank god. _

Toriel sets the pie down near the bed. When Ellie woke up it’s be directly in her line of sight. Next, she puts a furry paw on Ellie’s forehead. It was much cooler than it was before. Toriel breathes another sigh of relief. 

Sensing that there was nothing more she could to for the girl, Toriel took her leave. She sat in her rocker by the fireplace and pulled out a book from the bookshelf. She had just started to relax when she heard a loud thump coming from the room she just left.

She was up in a second, her worries stoked again. Had the child began tossing and turning again? Did she fall out of the bed? She made it to the room and pulled open the door just as the lights inside shattered.

* * *

 

I couldn’t control the magic. The shattered lights were quickly followed by floating toys and shoes - the entire bed rose three feet off the ground and the frame began creaking violently. I tried to stop it, but it was like trying to wrestle something three times the size of me. I just couldn’t get a grip on it.

I curl up into a ball and squeeze my eyes shut.  _ Breathe, just breathe!  _ I tell myself as my limbs burn and my brain melts. And then, just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone again. The magic holding up the objects in the room seemed to vanish completely. They fell to the floor with several large thumps. The bed crashed back onto the floor and the frame buckled from the impact.

I hear Toriel’s voice calling out to me. A strong pair of arms lift me back onto my feet. 

“What was that? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” She asks rapid fire.

“I don’t know, I think so, and I...I’m not sure.”

She stares into my eyes and I feel kind of awkward. I wanted to thank her for checking up on me - and for the delicious pie - but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up after I just had a magical meltdown and destroyed the room she lent me. 

“I’m sorry about the room! I don’t know what came over me, but I’ll pick everything up I promise!” I blurted out. Toriel smiles and pats me of the shoulder. “There’s no need.” She says and snaps her fingers.

A faint blue glow surrounds the objects on the ground. One by one they all rise up and float quitely to their original spots. Toriel gives an extra snap and the bed frame snaps back into place.

“Whoa.” I say eloquently. I look at her excitedly. “Can you teach me how to do that?” 

“Teach you magic?”

“Yeah! Maybe it’ll help! It felt like I was overloading back there, like there was way too much of it in me. Maybe if there’s a way to let it out slowly-”

“Like a pressure valve” Toriel murmurs. “I’ll look into it. But first I have some errands to run. I need to run into town and grab some groceries and -” She pauses to eye my clothing. It must of stunk because she wrinkled her nose and grimaced. “And some extra clothes. You’re free to look around the house while I’m gone.” 

“I’ll be good. I’ll try not to explode again.”

Toriel chuckles. But then her face turns serious. “But please, Ellie, don’t go outside. And don’t snoop around in the basement either - there’s some...personal things down there.”

I nod my head in agreement. Toriel smiles again. 

“Then I’ll be going then. Don’t eat too much more pie while I’m gone.”

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind Toriel a sudden urge to explore both the basement and outside overcame me. I tried to ignore it, I really did. I explored the rest of the house first. Toriel explicitly told me I was welcome to look around the main floor, so look around I did.

In the hallway where my room was located, there were another two doors. There was a sign on the door farthest from me. I made my way over to read it.

“Room Under Renovations.” It told me. I tried the doorknob anyway. 

“Looked. Go figure” I mumble to myself. I leave the door alone for now and make my way into the middle room.

This room was more furnished then the one Toriel set me up in. 

“This must be her room then” I think to myself. There were a total of four plants in the room, all of which I avoided. I didn’t want another repeat of whatever happened in the cavern. 

There was a book laying open on a small table near the foot of the bed. There’s a passage circled, and I get the feeling I shouldn’t be snooping this much into Toriel’s room. But curiosity overcame me. I read the circled passage out loud.

“Why did the skeleton want a friend?” 

“Because he was feeling bonely.”

I would have laughed at how bad that pun was if it weren’t for two things:

One: I didn’t say the punchline out loud.

Two: A voice in my head did. And it wasn’t mine.

I stagger back from the table. At first I thought Toriel came back and had caught be reading her diary. But there was no one else in the room with me. I trip over my own feet and nearly go careening into the cactus in the corner of the room. 

_ Careful. Those things are sharp  _ says the voice in my head. It sounds familiar. Too familiar. “Chara?” I ask out loud.

_ No. My name is Frisk. It’s nice to finally meet you, Ellie. _

  
  
  



End file.
